Kingdom Hearts: Entry of the Soul
by Pugatorie's Respite
Summary: A new threat, a horrible death, and an adventure that spans galaxies. Rated K for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Pugatorie's Respite here. I was once the lord_of_infinity but I return from the darkness anew. Anyway, I am trying to write a new story with the help of a friend of mine, Esep Amd. Anyway here is the story.

**~ -**

"What am I doing out here now?" I wondered

"The only reason I'd be out here now is if . . . oh god.

A keyblade to the face. "Who the hell are you?" Figures that Riku would be the one to attack me first. Always jumping to conclusions.

"Riku, leave him alone. That's Roxas, Sora's nobody. Didn't Sora tell you?" Kairi replied. I'm glad she's here otherwise I would be dead by now.

"No, he didn't. But, if Sora's nobody is here, then what we saw really happened."

"What? What happened? Why am I out now?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a direct connection to Sora's eyes."

"Alright then, I'll tell you what happened. Sora and Riku were about to duel. . . "

**~ -**

"Come on, Sora, hurry up! What's taking so long?" Riku screamed to Sora, who was on the main island.

"Shut up, Riku, I'm coming."

"Really, you must be pretty slow if Kairi beat you here."

Sora came bursting through the door of the shack onto the small island," I'm here, let's get started."

"Finally," Kairi said with a hint of sarcasm, "Let's get started then. Count of three, ok?"

"Fine with me."

"Whatever. Can we just get started?"

"Fine, 1…2…"

"Three!" Sora and Riku both yelled in unison.

"Which one of you is Sora?"

**~ -**

"Okay, who said that?" Roxas asked with a puzzled look

"Riku asked him in the most subtle way possible."

**~ - **

"Who the hell are you?" Riku exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, sorry, didn't intro myself. The name's Zacharai, number 8 in the grand organization specializing in retrieval. I'm here for..." he pointed to Sora, " . . .your heart."

"Well, you're not going to ge-," Sora was suddenly cut off.

"Wrong," Zacharai waved his right hand. Only it wasn't there. Looking back to Sora, he was impaled on a giant spear being held by some sort of a hand. Possibly, a floating hand.

"In case you're wondering, that's mine. That's my ability. The techie term is molecular displacement, but it's basically the ability to separate parts of my body from the main bulk,"

He warped his hand back to his wrist, " Oh, and tell your friend he's dead."

"You demon!" Riku screamed as he charged at Zacharai. Zacharai's entire body suddenly appeared on top of Riku, pinning him into immobilization.

"I win. Bye now!" Zacharai said nonchalantly as his body sunk into the dark portal.

**~ - **

"He escaped?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yah, well he was a bit stronger than me." Riku said meanly.

"Look, guys, calm down. Right now we have to figure out what to do." Kairi said.

"_Yes, what will you do?_"

**~ -**

Well, that's the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Entry of the Soul. Hope you liked it. Please R&R (write and review) and I shall return from pugatory soon. Prepare to be . . . something.

I don't know yet. Anyway, g'nite!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Pugatorie's back with another chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Entry of the Soul! Also, thank you Princess of Heart for your review, I appreciate it. Now for the chapter.

**~ -**

"Yes, what will you do?"

Riku, Kairi, and Roxas all turned to see Zacharai standing on the bridge with his spear in hand.

"I asked you a question. It's polite to provide an answer." Zacharai spoke with a piercing look

"I know what I'm going to do," Riku said. "I'm gonna take you down!"

Riku shot some Black Ice, a new spell he'd learned, at Zacharai. It incased him in a sheet of black ice. Dissatisfied, Riku swung his Keyblade as hard as he could and shattered the ice and everything in it.

"Why'd you destroy that beautiful sculpture?"

Zacharai was standing on the beach with his spear being held in midair by his floating hand.

"You really thought that would be easy? Gosh, I thought you were smarter than that. I mean really, you thought you could destroy a guy who could take his head off his body! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Zacharai was laughing maniacally as his floating hand swung his spear to reveal a scarlet-red blade with the Heartless symbol in the middle.

"Hey, idiot! Turn around!" Riku screamed

"Why would I do that?" Zacharai replied, finally calming down after his laughing fit.

"So we can kick your butt!"

"Yeah, sure. You go ahead and do that. I'll turn around."

Zacharai turned to see Roxas and Kairi standing in front of him.

"Thanks for listening, Prepare to die!" Roxas said in a sharp tone.

He charged at him and swung his Keyblade with all his might. Suddenly, Zacharai wasn't there.

"Damn it," Roxas said under his breath, "missed him."

"Come on, you can do better than that." Zacharai yelped in a mockingly sympathetic tone

"I'll get him easy." Kairi said, her voice already sounding triumphant. She charged up her Lockbeam (the beam that comes from the Keyblade when they lock or unlock something.) and aimed it at the hilt of Zacharai's spear, where his hand was holding it aloft.

The sound of shattering glass was all that has heard as the Lockbeam fired and hit the hand dead center. The hand started shaking violently, thrashing about wildly. After a few minutes, the hand went limp. Zacharai's stub where his hand would be started bleeding.

"Oh my god, you killed my hand you bitch!" His tone was demonic, then suddenly calm. "Well, doesn't matter. Your world will be destroyed anyway.

**- ~ -**

And that's the chapter! Please R&R and keep riding that gummi ship into forever! Next chapter, ends Destiny Islands. Pugatorie, out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. Pugatorie here! Chapter took a long time to write & I had a lot of homework to work on and I got lazy. Anyway, longest chapter yet! This is getting boring typing this introduction so…on with the story!!!!

**~ -**

"_Well, doesn't matter. You're world's is about to be destroyed anyway._" Zacharai said with a smug grin.

"What! How's that possible?" Riku exclaimed.

Zacharai looked up quizzically, "Well, I probably shouldn't tell you, But your worlds about to be destroyed anyway, so… eh, why not?

Zacharai took a stick off the ground and started drawing in the sand. "Now as you know, every person on every world has a heart, a body, and a soul. You also know that if a person is defeated, the heart will leave the body, becoming a Heartless. The empty shell of a body it leaves becomes a Nobody. Nobodies made up most of Organization XIII. I say most because there were others who were in the organization who escaped the destruction of the castle. They met up in a backup base and formed the Grand Organization."

"Okay, why?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we were bored and we ran out of beer, so we thought 'why the hell not' and started attacking worlds. We had no definitive goal until this guy who called himself Million took over and gave us a goal. The creation of a perfect world. So he appointed a leading council of five people, gave us weapons, yada, yada, yada. My weapon can attack a certain part of a person if the right blade is exposed."

"And that's how I can destroy your world," Zacharai said while opening a dark portal, "Also; if my calculations are right then you have ten minutes before you die! Have fun in the afterlife!" He jumped through the portal before anyone could attack him.

**~ -**

Zacharai stepped into the lounge and plopped down on the couch, "Yo, Digita, you here?"

A pale, caucasian male with mangled hair and bloodshot eyes suddenly appeared like he flipped out of another dimension. "What do u want, noob? I m owning on the Smash Bros. servers."

"I need a hand. Literally. The female keywielder blew it up."

"U were dealing with the Keyblade wielders?"

"Yeah, I destroyed their world."

"& their Gummi Ship 2, right?"

"What Gummi Ship?"

"The 1 that they use to travel between worlds, noob."

Zacharai's eyes went wide, "I was not informed of this fact." He said nervously.

"Well, u're screwed. U want that hand now?" Digita said calmly.

**~ -**

"How much longer till we get to the ship?" Roxas asked with a hurried tone.

"2 minutes. And about 8 minutes till the world ends." Riku replied

They were making their way to the Gummi Ship, running at full speed and Keyblades out in case of danger. They wound their way through the maze of trees until they came to a tree marked with a key that was scratched into the bark. Riku took his Keyblade and fired off a Lockbeam revealing the Gummi Ship.

"You guys get in back, I'll drive." Riku said like the main character in a movie.

"No." Kairi said firmly, "I'm not leaving without Sora."

"You do know he's dead, right?" Riku said this as if it was a joke.

"Well, then I won't leave until Sora comes back!" Kairi ran back into the forest sobbing.

"Wait, we only have 4 minutes left!" Riku screamed to her.

"She's going to the beach. Take the ship and wait for my signal, k?" Roxas spoke confidently.

"You think you can help?"

"I can try."

**Two Minutes Later. . . **

"No, no, no. I can't leave. I have to wait like I did before."

"Why? Why can't you just you just come and help us bring him back?" Roxas spoke with a knowing tone as he sat down next to Kairi.

"Huh? What do you mean bring him back?"

"Look you may not know this, but Sora loves you. A lot. And he would want you to save his ass and stop being a damsel in distress."

"Really?" Kairi whimpered.

"I would know. I have his memories." Roxas waved towards the ship.

"Let's go." Roxas said calmly.

"Okay." Kairi replied, still a little upset.

Roxas & Kairi jumped into the open loading bay, shut the door with a few clicks on a keypad, and blasted away at top speed.

**~ -**

"So, howzit handling?" Digita spoke with a smug grin.

"Very funny. And it works just fine." Zacharai declared. Zacharai's new hand was perfect. It was exactly like his old hand. Even the scar marking his rank was there. Plus, it could change shape. It could be anything from a shovel to a gun. There was only one problem with it. The color scheme.

"Does it really have to be this color? I mean, orange and silver really don't go together."

"Its urban camo, now shut up and head to the medical chamber. U've been summoned."

"By who?"

"4. Apparently, I m not going to tell you why!"

"Whatever. Bye, ultra noob!" Zacharai jumped into the dark portal before Digita could get to him.

"_**I M NOT A NOOB!" **_

**- ~ -**

"You summoned me, sir?" Zacharai popped out of the portal and immediately kneeled. He looked and saw 4 in his usual getup, a doctor's coat with a hood, and someone how looked almost like a member of the original organization and a guy with tan smooth hair.

"Yes, you remember that mission I sent you on an hour ago?"

"Yes sir. Why?"

"Well then, I believe congratulations and introductions are in order."

"What are you talking about sir, I screwed up majorly."

"Quite the contrary. Meet your new teammates created from the success of your mission, numbers VX and X, Alexx and Dustix.

**- ~ -**

And that's the chapter! Sorry it took so long. I have already started the next chapter. Also, the reason for the roman numerals in the title chapter is to split up the god chapters from the evil chapters. That's right, I 'm also going to show the evil conquest of the Grand Organization! Please R&R. Pugatorie OUT!


End file.
